


Agent Commander

by Cake100ofem



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Crimes & Criminals, Explicit Language, F/F, Love, Smut, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cake100ofem/pseuds/Cake100ofem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is a very skilled hitman known as the Commander and Clarke is well a pretty girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

Chapter one

11:45am

She gripped the cold steel handle and swung the door halfway open stepping inside as quick as she could. Not that she needed to in fact she didn’t look suspicious at all she looked rather business like. Dressed in her black dress pants with her shiny black loafers and her black button up. The only thing that would remotely stand out to anyone’s wondering eyes was her sky blue tie, the black leather gloves, and the dual silenced desert eagles she carried in her holsters. One on the left known as Romeo and one on the right known as Juliet, covered by her black buttoned up pea coat. Carrying Romeo and Juliet just in case things went sideways and she needed _a little_ protection.

Inside the building was pitch black except the few lucky strays of light that peaked through the mostly blacked out blinds but she didn't need much light she knew exactly where she was headed. She walked forward counting her steps one…. two…. three…four…. five before making a right and rounding the corner leading her to the staircase, exactly where she needed to be. She jogged up twenty-three flights of stairs in record time.

"You still got it " she whispered to herself 

 

She opened the door and walked through keeping straight down the hallway until she located the last room on the left. She opened the door and stepped inside closing the door behind her. The room contained four Windows but she only needed to use one. Walking over to the second window in the room she opens it fifteen percent of the way and then turns around. To the left of the window on the floor laid a long silver briefcase containing her third baby 'Bonnie’ Exactly where she had left her yesterday morning. She had scoped out her target yesterday placing everything where she needed it to be and counting the exact moments it would take to finish this. Her gold silenced L115A3 Sniper rifle 'Bonnie" engraved with the letter C for the 'Commander' walking over to it bending down she un clips the hinges revealing the beauty.

 

"Ahhh Bonnie fancy meeting you here would you like to go on a date?" She spoke to the weapon.

 

Grabbing the tripod and walking over to the barley opened window. Placing the gun gently down onto the tripod sticking just the very tip of it out the window.

 

"Oh you would?" She said crouching down and looking through the sights setting up her shot. 

"I'm a great date" she spoke again to her weapon.

 

About nine hundred feet away sat her target. A Mr. James Bird to be precise she couldn't quite remember what he had done to have a hit put on him but somebody wanted him gone and with this particular 'job' she wasn't one to ask questions. It was always job first, then money, and if she cared enough she might ask the questions but that was rather unluckily. It wasn't like she was money hungry or a horrible heartless person it was just that she had skills and believe it or not a lot of people wanted people dead and she was good at that part.

 

Getting a file full of names of people to assassinate at any given time was something she could do and she did. For other hitmen it might have given them a godly complex deciding when and where a particular person was going to succumb to their deaths, but not for her she didn't feel godly at all. Every time she pulled the trigger she didn't really feel much anymore other than calm. At first it was hard to kill someone randomly but after a while she became adjusted. In fact, so adjusted that you probably couldn't count on 50 hands how many lives she had taken. First in the marines, and then in the CIA and now in her recent position as a hit man.

 

She glanced down at her watch reading 11:58 she had two minutes to get the job done. Peeking through the sights she steadied her rifle and placed Mr. James birds’ head in the cross hairs, he sat in his business office with his feet propped up on his desk looking at something on his phone. He wouldn't even see this coming, literally. She clicked the safety off and cocked the bolt back music to her ears. Her watch beeping two times meant it was twelve o clock.

 

"Here we go, Mr. Bird safe passage on your travels, may we meet again" 

 

And with that she pulled the trigger sending the bullet nine hundred feet through the glass of Mr. James birds office and right between his eyes a hundred percent kill shot. She grabbed the gun and the tripod and quickly closed the window turned the safety back on and placing the tripod in first then the rifle.

 

"Was it as good for you as it was for me" she smirked to the weapon.

 

Clipping shut the briefcase picking it up and heading back the way she came, out the door, Down the stairs but instead of the front door she slipped out the back, could never be _too careful_. She walked a couple blocks until she entered a parking garage going to level two and stepping behind the Mini Cooper parked there she opens the trunk setting the briefcase in the back before closing the trunk and getting into the driver’s seat, starting the car and backing out exiting the parking garage. Her iPhone beeped indicating that she had a new message she quickly read it.

 

_**Unknown:** Get to Holborn, pay phone in five._

 

She closed her phone and sped up she got to Holborn in four minutes leaving just one to spare. She observed her surroundings making sure nothing looked suspicious before stepping out of her car and waiting for the pay phone to ring. When it did she quickly answered it.

 

“It's done" she spoke into the phone 

 

"Excellent work as always, money will be in your account by 5 tonight your contract with The U.K. is up but there are some affairs back in your land that need addressed someone will be contacting you with the details" And with that the line went dead.

 

She hung it up and stepped out getting back into her car and zooming away. She had gotten the details later that night informing her that she would be able to go back to her home town the city of Polis and she couldn't have been more relieved. Her contract with the U.K. Started three years ago and Mr. James Bird was the last mark she needed to do for them and of course like always she did.

 

She wasn't the highest ranked hitman in her field but she was getting there and whenever they needed something done they called her. She was clean and precise never missing a kill no matter how hard they put up a fight and she had been in many. Not that it bothered her because the money, and the benefits were amazing, like now for instance when she got to fly in a private jet 13 hours from the U.K. to Polis, instead of in a cramped airplane with a bunch of crying babies and sick people. Plus, she could keep Romeo and Juliet on her at all times. Not that she needed them she could fist fight just like the best of them but guns were quicker especially when someone had one pointed at you.

 

It was hard to trust anyone really because she knew what she did and the people she assassinated didn't even know her and mostly never saw her coming but she did trust one person with her life. The one person that knew what she did for a living and didn't run away.

She picked up her phone and hit the number two on her speed dial until she heard her voice.

 

"It's about time you called me bitch, I was worried sick about you it's been three whole days, do you know what that does to a girl?"

 

She couldn't do anything but laugh at her best friend.

 

"I know and I'm sorry I've just been a little busy but I have some good news"

 

"I didn't know people like you got good news" she laughed over the phone.

 

"Normally no but Anya I'm coming home" she smiled

 

"For how long"

 

"For good"

 

"Well it's about fucking time don't you think?" 

 

"Pick me up from the airport?" She questioned

 

"Of course"

 

"Great okay I have to go I'll text you when and where"

 

"See you soon" 

 

She hung up the phone and laid it down and opening the folder that contained some of the details of certain jobs. She would be able to see her best friend for a few hours and then it would be right back to work for Lexa Woods.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this and liking it so far! Hopefully it will just keep getting better!

Chapter 2

 

Lexa had gotten off the private jet approximately ten minutes ago and had been waiting for Anya to get her ass there and pick her up. Just when she was about to send her a very long text about how it wasn't nice to keep people waiting she heard the clicking of high heels and was greeted with Anya's presence. Anya was a beautiful woman and if her and Lexa hadn't become best friends at a ripe age of 7 she might of even contemplating having romantic feelings but nothing about their relationship was romantic it was strictly platonic and that's how it was going to stay.

Anya wrapped Lexa into a tight hug not letting go.

"You're squeezing the life out of me"

"Sorry" Anya said letting go of the tight embrace and stepping back doing a once over of Lexa

"Damn girl you look great three years later and you almost look as good as me"

Causing both the girls to laugh a little 

"Thanks now get me the hell out of here"

Lexa grabbed her bags and followed Anya to her car. Lexa opened the trunk putting her stuff inside and then hopped into the passenger’s seat. 

"I can't wait to hear all about your three years in the kingdom” Anya said after a moment of silence.

"You know I can't tell you about that stuff"

"Of course you can I'm the only one that knows what you do, therefore I'm the only one that you can talk to about all of this" she said gleefully

Lexa looked over at Anya she wasn't wrong after all she was the only one but she didn't really want to talk about all the people she had killed over there or the fights she had gotten into. As much as Anya understood she didn't need to know the pain Lexa inflicted on a daily basis. She turned her head and looked back out the window.

"Well you can at least tell me about that one night stand you had."

"No"

"Oh come on Lex spill"

"I’ll tell you once you tell me about this mysterious woman I keep hearing in the background every time I call” Lexa said smiling knowing she had caught Anya off guard.

Before Anya could respond back her phone started ringing she hit the answer button bringing it up to her ear.

"Hello. He did what? okay I'm on my way. Thank you so much" she ended the call.

"Everything okay"

"Yes we just need to make a pit stop at the hospital. Your favorite person is there well besides me" she joked keeping her hands on the steering wheel.

"You think he's ready to see me" Lexa questioned curiously 

"Well we will find out but I didn't tell him you were coming home so it will be quite a surprise"

About ten minutes later they pulled up to the hospital.

“You might want to take Romeo and Juliet off before we go in there”

“Okay but if something happens to you and I can’t protect yo-“

“The doctors and nurses will save me Lexa but I love your concern”

Lexa sighed but knew Anya was right it probably would be best if she left them here. She took Romeo and Juliet out of the holster and stuck them in Anya’s glove box laying the holster on the floor.

A few minutes later Anya and Lexa were waiting for the nurse to direct them to the room they needed to be at. After some intense flirting from Anya the nurse had finally given them the information so they headed to room 203. Lexa hated hospitals it just reminded her of all the people she had sent there, it reminded her of death. To be honest it reminded her of herself because she was a little piece of death. They rounded the corner and were standing in front of room 203. Anya went for the handle but before she could walk in Lexa grabbed her arm.

"Maybe you should just go in and I'll just wait out here"

"Lexa, you're going to have to see him eventually. Look Lexa you’re not the same person you were when you last saw him” Anya said eyeing Lexa looking for any type of reaction after not getting one she continued.  

“but if you want to stand out here and be scared you can”

Lexa quickly looked up at Anya.

“I kill people for a living you really think I’m scared of this”

Anya chuckled “whatever you say Commander”

Anya opened the door and stepped through into the room. Leaving Lexa out in the hall.

Inside the hospital room on top of the hospital bed sat an eleven-year-old boy, wearing the biggest smile, his arm in a sling. When the door opened his head snapped over to see Anya.

“Aden really again” she spoke to the boy before directing her attention to the other person in the room.

“Thank you for calling Dr. Griffin I really appreciate it”

“No problem. Aden here is quickly becoming one of my favorite patients” She said with a smile. Quickly writing something in her charts. “He sprained his arm he will have to keep it in the sling for a couple of weeks but after that he should be just fine. Just have to be a little more careful on your bike next time Aden.”

“Nobody taught you how ride that thing yet?” Lexa said leaning against the door frame arms crossed all eyes looking her way.

“LEXA” Aden shrieked jumping off of the table and running over to her. She bent down and wrapped him in a hug making sure to not hit his injured arm.

“I’ve missed you” She breathed barely above a whisper.

It felt like an eternity but not quite long enough for Lexa when Aden pulled away and took a few steps back, looking at her with utter seriousness.

“I’m still mad at you but I’ve missed you so much are you back for good” He said looking back and forth between Anya and Lexa causing Lexa to smile and stand back up.

“Okay I can deal with that and yes I’m back for good”

Before anyone could say anything else Dr. Griffins pager beeped causing Lexa to finally notice the woman in the room. Dr. Griffin was a petite beautiful blonde woman with the most gorgeous of sky blue eyes with the most perfect skin. She had on black high heels, and a very tight fitted skirt showing off her gorgeous legs and a blue blouse that matched her eyes in a white lab coat. Lexa would remember this woman from anywhere, she had become engrained in Lexa’s brain ever since that night. Dr. Griffin spoke snapping Lexa out of her thoughts.

“We haven’t been properly introduced I’m Clarke Griffin” She said to Lexa smiling extending her hand. After a short amount of time Lexa came out of her daze and grabbed Clarkes hand shaking it.

“Lexa Woods”

Anya watched as Lexa gave Clarke what looked to be heart eyes and she knew something was up. Lexa had her secrets but she was never good at keeping face especially when it came to beautiful women.

“Do you guys know each other” Anya blurted out and watched as Lexa finally let go of Clarkes hand.

“Ugh we’ve met before” Clarke said looking guilty. “But I should really get going. I have a surgery to get to” She started to leave the door but turned around. “Aden be easy with the arm. Anya you should come out tonight, Lexa you should come too” she said never leaving Lexa's gaze.

“Yeah Raven mentioned something to me about it” Anya said Lexa eyeing Anya suspiciously.

“Okay well it was great seeing you guys” And with that the beautiful blonde doctor left.

“Come on Aden lets go get ice cream” Anya said

“Score!” he said before booking it out of the room.

“Slow down” Anya yelled after him before chancing a glance at Lexa who was looking at her suspiciously.

“What?” She questioned

“So Raven is her name” She said as she elbowed Anya

“Clarke is your one-night stand huh?” Anya countered.

“Fuck off” Lexa laughed as they chased after Aden.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are a lot of questions that need answers and they will be revealed oh and we will find out how Lexa and Clarke met in the next chapter. Until then much love to all of you lovely people.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed a few tags so beware haha. Much love. Enjoy.

**One and a half years ago.**

Lexa sat on the edge of the bed in her hotel bedroom, the lamp in the corner, illuminating the room. She tightened her sky blue tie, letting it rest on top of her black button up. She picked up Romeo, inspecting one of her favorite weapons, turning it from side to side, before placing it on the left side of her holster. She picked up Juliet, repeating the same movements as she had moments before with Romeo, and then placing it on the right side of the holster. Lexa leaned forward resting her face in her hands, taking a slow breath. In one swift move Lexa grabbed for Juliet smoothly and quickly taking it out of the holster and holding it out in front of her, aiming at the wall. She repeated the action a few more times alternating between Romeo and Juliet, sometimes both at the same time before her watched beeped. She holstered her guns and looked at her watch it was 8:30pm and it was now officially work time. She stood up grabbing her leather jacket putting it on. She picked up her black leather gloves and shoved them in her pocket. She opened the door to her hotel room and headed out, locking the door behind her. She went to the staircase and headed down them until she reached the bottom.

She left the staircase, walked down the hallway and into the very dim lit bar her hotel provided. She scanned the bar making note that it only occupied a few people. A bunch of ladies in the corner, currently laughing at something one of them had said. She moved her gaze from the group of woman to the front of the bar and there he was a Mr. Nicholas Mitchell Reed who just happened to be her hit, her mark, her job, her life. He sat at the front of the bar drinking what looked like a rum and coke. Lexa wanting to keep her distance took a seat at the opposite side, now all she had to do was wait.

Lexa had been sitting there for approximately 37 minutes, sipping her water and just waiting. Waiting for this fuck of a hit of hers to make his move, he had been in this bar for two hours by now, in fact he had been coming to this bar for the past two nights, and she knew it couldn’t have been for the scenery. All she needed was for him to finally get up and leave, so she could follow him, and make her move. In the meantime, one of the woman from the group had wondered over to the bar.

“Hey Tony, can I get another vodka and cran please?” The woman questioned lifting her glass to the bar keep. He nodded and went to make her drink. She glanced over in Lexa’s direction but quickly looked away when she was caught staring. Lexa wanted nothing more than to smile at her but she couldn’t she had a job to do.

“Please don’t come over here” Lexa whispered to herself.

Before she knew it the woman was standing next to her.

“So did it hurt?”

“What” Lexa said confused furring her brows looking at the woman.

The woman giggled.

“I’m sorry I’m just a little tipsy and I was just over there with a few of my co-workers who bet me that I didn’t have enough balls to come over here and talk to you and I also couldn’t help but notice how beautiful, how very, very beautiful you look, and I thought I would come over here and the first thing I do is try to pick you up with a very cheesy pick up line, and that was very stupid of me and I’m sorry and I’m rambling and I should stop, yes I should definitely stop talking”

The woman grabbed her vodka and cran that was placed there in the midst of her rambles and started to turn away but before she could Lexa placed her hand on the woman’s arm. Even though she knew she shouldn’t she couldn’t help herself this woman was beyond beautiful.

“Tell me?”

“I’m sorry what?

“You said you came over her trying to pick me up with a cheesy pick up line. So tell me it.”

The woman slide into the stool next to Lexa, their eyes never leaving each other.

“So did it hurt?”

“Did what hurt?” Lexa said playing along.

“When you fell from heaven because you’re an angel?”

Lexa burst out laughing and the woman followed suit. After a while Lexa finally collected herself.

“I’m sorry you’re right that is so super cheesy. Does that actually work on people?” She questioned.

“I don’t know is it working on you?”

“It might be” Lexa said smiling.

“HEY CLARKE WE ARE GOING UP TO THE ROOM HAVE FUN WITH THE HOTTIE” One of the woman shouted from across the bar making kissy faces.

“Okay” She called back and Lexa noticed the redness on her cheeks heighten or maybe that was from the liquor, either way it made this woman Clarke look even more beautiful if that was even possible.

“I’m sorry about them.” She said looking down at her drink. Before she could stop herself Lexa was hooking her finger underneath Clarkes chin gently lifting it up to look at her.

“so Clarke what are you doing in a dingy hotel bar at” Lexa looked at her watch. “10 o’ clock at night, besides picking me up of course”

Clarke couldn’t help but smile. This woman that sat before her was so gentle. her voice, the way she looked at her, and her touch, and those green eyes, Clarke was in awe.

“We just got back from a medical conference and that was pretty boring so we figured we’d spice it up and come down and have a few drinks, and then you walked in.”

“A medical conference? Are you a doctor?”

“Yes, I am. How about yourself?”

“I uhh I sell life insurance policies” Lexa lied quickly changing the subject. “Where do you work you know in case something happens to me and I might need a doctor?”

“Well you’d have to fly across the country to see me. I’m from Polis.”

“No way, I’m from Polis too”

“What a small world” They both said in unison. Lexas eyes locked on Clarkes and Clarkes locked on hers. Lexa chanced a quick glance at Clarkes lips before darting back up to her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to kiss Clarke. Something about this woman took the guard Lexa had successfully build crashing down.

“God you’re so beautiful” The words slipping out of Lexas mouth before she could stop them. She unconsciously leaned forward placing her hand on the side of Clarkes face pulling her closer their lips finally connecting. The kiss was soft but had sparked fireworks in both of their heads and a little further south. They both took their time getting use to each other’s lips the feel of them, how perfect they fit together. Clarke was the first to pull away.

“Wow” she said before she started to lean in for another round. Lexa glanced up noticing that her hit wasn’t in his seat anymore bringing her back into reality. She quickly jumped up surprising Clarke.

“I’m sorry but I actually have to get going. Tony this is for her drinks.” She spoke to the bar keep placing a few bills down before she started to leave.

“Wait can I at least get your name”

Lexa turned around coming face to face with Clarke and smiled.

“Listen Clarke, you’re incredibly beautiful and an amazing kisser and I would love nothing more than to take you up to my room and spend quality time with you and cuddle afterwards but you’re probably never going to see me again my name would be useless to you, I’m sorry”

Lexa turned around and left. She couldn’t look back and see the disappointment on Clarkes face.

Fuck she had literally lost her hit, this never happened to her, she needed to find him now. Just as she was rounding the corner she saw the back of his head, heading outside, she followed.

She stepped out into the dark, cold London air pulling her jacket closer to her body.

"Where are you going nick" she whispered to herself following this guy a few blocks from the hotel that he was staying at.

 The hotel that she had just meant the most gorgeous blue eyed, blonde haired beauty she had ever seen in her life and she had kissed her. Lexa didn't kiss people she just didn't do that she couldn't be distracted from her job; she couldn't get people involved she didn't want anyone to get hurt. Even as she tailed her hit her mind couldn't help to wonder back to Clarke, the way her name rolled off her tongue, the way their lips fit perfectly like they belonged together.

 No stop! Lexa thought to herself she couldn't be thinking these things. She was brought out of her thoughts when her hit finally stopped in front of a group of men only speaking to each other for a few moments before a swift exchange of money and drugs. Lexa was all too familiar with this exchange, not to long ago she had been making this exchange herself.

 She followed him into a night club. When she stepped inside her senses were engulfed in the smell of alcohol, smoke, and sweat. The music was so loud it was drowning out her thoughts and the flashing strobe lights those were the most annoying. She never lost sight of Nick though and he was headed towards the bathrooms it was time for her to make her move. She shoved through the crowds of drunken people and headed toward the bathroom.

 Stopping in front of the door before looking to her left and then her right then stepped inside. The bathroom was dirty to say the least; toilet paper all over the floor and what was that piss? There was piss on the floor in the corner a woman and a man making out. In this bathroom? Some people just had no class she thought to herself. She walked over to the stall looking underneath and saw feet, she knew they were Nicks. She then proceeded to open each stall making sure nobody was inside them. She walked over to the couple in the corner clearing her throat. After a moment they looked at Lexa; lust in their eyes.

 

"Get out of here" she spoke calmly 

 

"Fuck off" the man spat 

 

Lexa unzipped her jacket revealing her guns.

 

"Oh shit let’s go! I don’t want any trouble.” The man said as he grabbed the girls hand pulling her out of the bathroom.

 

Finally, they were alone exactly how Lexa liked it. She pulled her leather gloves out of her jacket pocket and slowly put them on, leaning her back against the sink facing the stall her hit sat in. She took Juliet out of her holster and held it at her side.

 

"Mr. Nicholas Mitchell Reed safe travels on your passage, may we meet again" she spoke softly before taking a couple steps forward toward the stall and right when she was about to kick open the stall door it opened and she came face to face with her hit. 

 

"What the hell" he spoke his eyes blood shot, his words slurred he looked Lexa up and down his eyes stopping at her gun and then back up to her face. 

 

"Don't" Lexa spoke but before she knew it her hit was starting to throw a punch she took a step back throwing her left arm up to block it. He threw his hands down on her shoulders shoving Lexa backwards; hard her back hitting the sink as he made a beeline for the bathroom door. 

 

"I told you not to do that" her anger building as she quickly regained her balance and chased after him grabbing him by the back of his shirt before he could exit the bathroom. She spun him around throwing him against the wall. He head-butted her and when she stepped back he swung his fist finally making contact and hitting her rough. She had not expected this guy to put up this much of a fight but she had guns and he didn't but if this is what he wanted she would give it to him.

 

"Wait" she said throwing her hand up stopping her hit. She quickly holstered her gun she put her hands in the air and gesturing for him to come forward. 

 

"Let's go bitch." She said.

 

It was officially on. Nick charged after her but she quickly stepped out of way throwing her foot out and he stumbled into the wall. She stood behind him and grabbed him by his hair picking him up before grabbing the back of his neck and spinning him around throwing a punch right to the bridge of his nose. She hit him again and again until his body started to go limp and he slide to the floor. She took a few steps back pulling out her gun and pointing it at his face before she pulled the trigger. She placed her gun back in the holster before zipping up her jacket and leaving the club.

 

She headed back to the hotel and immediately went up into her room. She took Romeo and Juliet out of the holster and placed them in their case, she took one last look at them before clipping the case shut. She then took off her gloves, her jacket and then her holster laying it down over the chair by the desk. She took off her tie and black button up and threw it on the floor and replacing them with a black V-neck. She went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hit had definitely got a few ‘hits’ on her. Her bottom lip was busted open but she’d definitely had much worse and her hand was slightly bruised. She touched her lips and she couldn’t help but think back to when Clarkes lips were on hers, and how soft her lips were, she wanted that again right now.

 

“Snap out of it Commander” She spoke to herself. She took a deep breath sitting down on the tubs edge, propping her arms up by her elbows and resting her chin in her hands, as she stared at her bed. You’re such an idiot she thought to herself before quickly getting up and leaving her room. She flew down the stairs and headed straight for the dingy hotel bar. Unfortunately, for Lexa the only people left in the bar was the bar keep. She went over to the bar placing her hands on top of it.

“Is Clarke still here?” She asked Tony.

“Yeah I think she just went to the loo.” He said with a knowing smile.

“Thanks” Lexa spoke before pushing herself of the bar and heading for the bathroom.

She swung it open and there was the woman that had occupied her mind the whole night, well most of the night. Lexa walked over and stood behind her waiting for Clarke to finish drying her hands. Clarke turned around and jumped a little, Lexa moved toward her placing her hand on her arm.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You didn’t scare me.” Her words slightly slurred.

Lexa couldn’t help but smile and Clarke smiled right back. Lexa couldn’t help herself she gently gripped Clarkes arm and pulled her closer to her kissing her. Clarke responded and kissed her back, her hand going into Lexa’s brunette locks. Clarkes tongue darted out and she swiped it along Lexa’s bottom lip, but instead of granting her access Lexa pulled back.

“Clarke, do you want to get out of here?”

Clarke nodded her head yes and grabbed Lexa by the arm and out of the bathroom and headed straight for the elevator. When the elevator doors closed Clarke pushed Lexa against the wall and started kissing her. Lexa’s hand going up to Clarkes hair pulling her closer.

“You’re. Room. Or. Mine.” Clarke spoke in between kisses.

“Mine. Floor 4.” Lexa answered as Clarke hit the number four.

Clarke grabbed Lexas hair and pulled her head to the side giving her much needed access to Lexa’s beautiful neck.  She sucked on her pulse point, hearing Lexa moan for the first time and it ignited the fire that was forming in between her legs. The elevator dinged indicating that they were indeed on the fourth floor, Lexa grabbed Clarke by the arm and drug her down the hall until they reached Lexas door. She quickly tried to unlock it but was highly distracted when Clarke started biting and sucking on her ear. After a few fumbles she swung the door open with Clarke now attached to her lips. She pushed Clarke inside and shut the door with her foot, their lips never leaving one another. Clarke pulled back and swiftly took her shirt off while kicking her shoes off and then her pants. Leaving her standing in front of Lexa with her matching black bra and panty set. Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat kicking off her shoes.

“Are you going to just stand there and stare at me all night or are you going to fuck me?” Clarke spoke her voice huskier then normal and Lexa was sure she had died in that exact moment.

Lexa practically ran over to Clarke and smashed their lips together, she was sure she had busted open her lip again, but right now she didn’t care, all she cared about in this moment was Clarke and how she wanted her moaning underneath her. She placed her hands on Clarkes ass picking her up, her legs immediately wrapping around Lexas body. Lexa carried Clarke into the bedroom laying her down on the bed as Lexa hovered above her. Their tongues both dueling for dominance. Lexas hands roaming over Clarkes stomach and lightly brushing over Clarkes panties.

“wait.” Lexa spoke breathless locking eyes with Clarke.  “are you too drunk for this?”

“shhh.” Clarke begun kissing Lexas neck.

“I mean are you sure you want to do this; I mean I could be like a killer or something.”

Lexa could feel Clarke smile against her neck before she laid her head back on the pillow looking up at her.

“I think I’ll take my chances.”

Lexa smiled proceeding to kiss Clarkes lips moving her lips down to brush over Clarkes erect nipple while her hand trailed downward and into Clarkes panties, she pushed two fingers inside Clarke. The whimpers and moans that escaped Clarkes lips drove Lexa mad she never wanted to stop hearing them. She took her fingers out and she watched Clarke pout. She grabbed Clarkes panties by the sides and pulled them down and off. She then put her two fingers back inside and pumped in and out.

“Yes, don’t stop” Clarke cried as she threw her head back. Lexa added another finger into the mix, sending shivers through Clarkes body. Her back arched as Lexa sped up.

“I’m close” Clarke hurriedly breathed out. She grabbed Lexa by the back of the head and pulled her mouth off of her nipples and up to her mouth kissing her roughly. “I want you up here…fuck” She told Lexa. With one more thrust Lexa felt Clarkes walls tighten around her fingers and she watched as she squeezed her eyes shut, one hand gripping the sheets and the other tangled in Lexas hair she let out amazingly sexy whimpers. Lexa keep her fingers inside until Clarke came down and her eyes opened Lexa placed a few gentle kisses to her lips. Before Lexa could form words or even do anything for that matter she was thrown onto her back as Clarke climbed on top of her.

“Clothes. Off. Now!” Clarke demanded and Lexa complied as Lexa began taking off her shirt Clarke made quick work of her belt taking if off and throwing it across the room. Clarke helped Lexa out of her pants sliding them off. Clarke gave Lexas body a once over before placing kisses on Lexas lips. After a few minutes of an intense make out session Clarke slithered her way down Lexas body stopping when her lips reached Lexas pussy. She stripped Lexa of her panties, before she darted her tongue out, licking and sucking on Lexas sensitive bud.

“God Clarke”

Clarke lowered her tongue and pushed it inside Lexa her hand squeezing Lexas tit. Lexa gripped Clarkes hair and pushed her deeper, slowly rocking her hips. Lexa was ready to combust the moment Clarke demanded she take off her clothes. It’s not that Lexa was a virgin by any means she wasn’t she just hadn’t had sex in a very long time and right now she had literally the sexiest woman in between her legs eating her out and her tongue was working magic. She was sure she was about to go up in flames.

“Fuck. Clarke. Fuck. I’m. I’m.” Lexa moaned out but before she could finish her sentence her eyes snapped shut and her mind went blank. When she opened her eyes Clarke was hovering above her staring at her with those piercing blue eyes. Clarke leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Which turned heated and led to multiple rounds of sex until they fell asleep. Clarke pressed against Lexa, her arm draped across Clarkes waist.

“It’s Lexa.”

“What?”

“My name it’s Lexa.”

Clarke smiled as she snuggled closer to Lexa.

The next morning Clarke woke up to the smell of pancakes taking her a second to remember where she was. All the memories flooding back to her mind and she smiled as she remembered how Lexa felt and she could still feel her on her skin. She turned over and opened her eyes only to be slightly upset when Lexas warm body wasn’t there but a note was laid a top the pillow. She picked it up and read it:

 

**Clarke,**

**I’m sorry I had to get going. You were far too beautiful to wake up and kick out of my room so instead I ordered you pancakes. I hope you like them. It was wonderful meeting you.**

**Lexa.**

Clarke moved to the edge of the bed and grabbed the plate of pancakes off of the tray. She couldn’t help but smile this Lexa woman was amazing hopefully they’d meet again one day.


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four

“When are we going home?” Aden protested from the back seat of Anyas car, licking his ice cream cone. Anya peering through the rearview mirror, eyeing the impatient 11-year-old.

“We just need to make a quick pit stop at my work. Then we can go home okay buddy?”

“Lexa are you coming home with us?”

“Yeah I mean I haven’t got a place here yet, so I’m going to stay with you and Anya for a couple weeks. If that’s okay with you?”

“Sweet, you can tell me about England.”

“Yeah I definitely will little man.”

“Don’t call me that! I’m not a little man anymore. I’m eleven years old.”

Lexa turned her head looking toward the back seat to where Aden was sitting a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. He would always be ‘little man’ to her no matter how old he got. Before she could comment they pulled up in front of a building above the door entrance read _‘L &A Kickboxing center’_.

“You finally did it An!” Lexa spoke with excitement in her voice as she squeezed the back of Anyas shoulders as they stepped inside.

For as long as Lexa could remember Anya had always had this big dream to open a kickboxing center but it was short lived when she got a job with the Secret Service, protecting the President. Only a couple years ago Anya had decided that the Secret Service wasn’t in her best interest anymore and left to take care of Aden. She had taken the money that she had saved from the Secret Service and with a little help from Lexa she had found the perfect spot in Polis to finally fulfill her lifelong dream and it was set to have its grand opening tomorrow night.

Inside the kickboxing center were all types of cardio machines and weights, changing rooms for both men and woman, hanging and standing punching bags, and in the middle sat Lexas favorite the kickboxing ring.

“Hey babe.” a black haired beauty wearing a white v neck shirt underneath her maroonish colored leather jacket, tight black pants and combat boots spoke strolling over to the three of them placing a sweet kiss onto Anya’s lips before turning her attention to Lexa and Aden who had found his way to what seemed like the only chair in the place.

“You must be Lexa. I’m Raven.” She said stretching out her hand, Lexa took it. “I’ve heard so much about you”

“That’s funny” Lexa spoke letting go of Ravens hand. “Anya hasn’t really mentioned you like at all”

Lexa could see the look of disappointment flash over Ravens face and she did feel bad maybe she shouldn’t have said that. She chanced a quick glance at Anya who was giving her a literal death glare and she knew she’d hear about it later. Lexa stepped around Raven and Anya taking a closer look around when a brooding, tall, muscular man come out from around the corner carrying a punching bag.

“Are my eyes deceiving me or am I looking at the one and only Lexa Woods?” He spoke, dropping the punching bag and walking closer to her.

“Lincoln” Lexa spoke before moving closer to him and letting him wrap her up into a hug.

“How you been? It’s been what? Four years? Staying clean I hope.”

“I’ve been good thanks and it’s been three and a half years but who’s counting!? Of course.” Lexa spoke a huge smile on her face.

It had been a while since Lexa had seen Lincoln. The last time she had seen him she was probably messed up on drugs. He had been her and Anya’s friend since high school he had been there with her in her darkest moments so had Anya. When she got sent to the U.K. for her ‘job’ Lincoln and Anya had gotten closer than ever. Now here they were opening a kickboxing center doing better than ever Lexa couldn’t have been happier for her two best friends.

“Congratulations on this place. You and Anya have done amazing. I’m proud of you both.”

“Yeah its really Anya’s thing I’m just here to help! I would say for moral support but she’s got Raven for that.”

“Yeah what’s up with those two? She hasn’t told me anything about her.” Lexa said standing beside Lincoln as they watched Raven leaned against the counter talking animatedly with Anya who seemed to be enjoying every moment never taking her hands off of Ravens waist.

“And that surprises you why? He spoke raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. “We both know how you are when it comes to our relationships. She probably figured you’d go all ex CIA agent on her and start digging up dirt on Raven.”

Lexa couldn’t help but laugh she knew Lincoln was right. Every time Anya had even remotely showed interest in somebody Lexa was all over finding out all she could about them. Whether it was good or bad and she knew most of the time the information she gave Anya lead to the inevitable break up.

“She’s happy Lexa. Let’s keep it that way shall we?”

Lexa knew what he was asking and she valued Lincolns opinion. She nodded her head in agreement.

“Linc are you and Octavia coming out tonight?” Raven asked. “We are gonna celebrate the grand opening of this place a day early.”

“I wouldn’t miss it” He said before picking back up the punching bag “Lexa you should come out with us and meet the gang.”

“Wait who is Octavia?” Lexa questioned.

“oh she’s already meet the gang and by gang I mean Clarke.” Anya spoke jokingly.

“How do you know my best friend?” Raven asked.

“oh you’re gonna love this one babe! Apparently they met in London and did the di-“

“Okay enough!” Lexa spoke interrupting Anya “Let’s just say we’ve met before.”

“Yeah in between the sheets” Anya blurted out causing Lexa to roll her eyes.

“Ohhhhhh you’re that Lexa!!!! How did I not piece this together before?”

“Piece what together?”

“Well you see I’m dating your gorgeous best friend and my best friend Octavia is dating your other best friend.”

“So you know what that means?” Lincoln spoke all three of them looking at Lexa.

“No I don’t know what that means. I’m apparently the last one to know anything around here!”

“Well let’s just say that Clarke is very, very single” Raven laughed a wide grin forming on her face.

“That’s supposed to matter to me how?” Lexa spoke the words coming out harsher then she had intended.

She didn’t care whatever her friends and Raven thought they were doing Lexa couldn’t get involved with anyone, she couldn’t risk anyone’s life’s especially not Clarkes.

“God Lexa you don’t have to be such an ass about it! I’m sorry Raven.”

“No its okay don’t worry about it.”

Anya placed a quick kiss to Ravens lips.

“Can we go now.” Aden said as he bounced over to them.

“Of course buddy. Lock up before you guys leave please. Oh and I’ll see you both tonight.”

 

* * *

 

“Okay Aden now you know the rules with the baby sitter. Just listen and behave okay?” Anya spoke striding across the apartment heading for the door.

“Okay” Aden responded sitting on the couch not looking up from his Nintendo DS.

“Isn’t that hard to play with one hand?” Lexa spoke scooting closer to him peering at the video game screen.

“I’ve got mad skills” He smirked and Lexa couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips.

“So who’s this baby sitter”

“Her names Ms. Christina I like when she watches me.”

“Why do you like that”

“Because she’s hot”

“Aren’t you a little too young to be thinking girls are hot?”

“I’m young but I’m not blind.”

Lexa couldn’t help but laugh they were definitely way too much alike. A moment later Anya walked into the living room a cute younger girl following behind her she could see why Aden liked her.

“Christina this is Lexa” She said gesturing toward the woman on the couch. “Lexa this is Christina. She’s Adens babysitter”

Lexa stood up to shake the young girls hand.

“Nice to meet you” Lexa spoke smiling.

“Likewise, Aden has told me a lot of things about you it’s finally nice to put a face to a name.

“Ms. Christina come look at my sprained arm and my video game.”

Christina headed towards the couch and took the place where Lexa had just been sitting.

“Okay bud we are gonna head out now” Anya said walking over to Aden and placing a kiss on the top of his head Lexa following suit. They headed toward the front door and left the apartment. Anya pressed the button on the elevator waiting for it to come to them. Anya was the first to break the silence. “You’re going to apologize to Raven tonight.”

“I’m gonna do what now?” Lexa spoke furrowing her brows at Anya.

“Yeah I don’t know if you know this but you were a complete dick to her early at the center.”

“I was not a dick.”

“Yes you pretty much were.” Anya spoke as they stepped inside the elevator Anya hitting the floor number one button. “look I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about her. It’s just that you get so weird with this stuff and you go all ex CIA and hunt everything down you can about them and Raven she’s different than anyone I’ve met okay she makes me extremely happy.”

They stepped out of the elevator and made their way outside. Walking a few blocks down the street until they stood in front of their destination a bar called _‘The Flame’_ , but before they went inside Lexa stopped walking and gently placed her hand on Anya’s arm looking her in the eyes.

“She makes you happy?”

“Extremely.”

“And you know for sure you can trust her?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll apologize to her then. I suppose I was being sort of assholish earlier.

“You think” Anya smiled pushing her best friend lovingly before they stepped inside.


	5. Chapter five

 

Chapter Five.

Lexa and Anya walked into the flame and Lexa followed as Anya headed straight to the bar.

“Do you want anything.”

“No I’m fine you know me and alcohol aren’t a good mix.” Lexa said as she looked around the bar.

_'The Flame'_ was just like any bar she had ever been in dimly lit and people everywhere just trying to have a good time. As she scanned the bar her eyes landed on the beautiful blonde doctor sitting at one of the tables in the corner with Lincoln, Raven and who she assumed was Octavia. Lexa couldn’t stop the smiled that tugged at the corner of her lips.

“Instead of eye fucking her why don’t you just go talk to her?”

Lexa quickly peeled her eyes off of Clarke and looked at Anya.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Please I’ve never seen you look at someone the way you look at Clarke. You’ve slept with her before it’s okay to do it again you know maybe even get to know her”

“Have you forgotten what I do for a living? I can’t get her involved no matter how absolutely stunning I find her it’s bad enough you and Aden have to be involved. I slept with her when I didn’t think I would see her again.”

“Well now you are seeing her again I understand your concern for Clarke but me and Aden have been fine you need to let yourself be happy you can’t keep using your job as an excuse and who knows maybe Clarke will be okay with your real job.”

“Are you serious a doctor being okay with dating a hitman. There’s no way I can tell her what I do.”

“Okay then don’t tell her right now but please don’t be weird when we go over there.”

“I’m not gonna be weird.” Lexa shouted after Anya as she walked off heading towards the table.

Octavia was the first to notice Anya walking over to the table.

“Anya you made it” She said making Raven spin around in her chair looking at her woman.

“Baby you look so hot right now.” Raven spoke her words slightly slurred placing a lingering kiss onto Anya’s lips.

“ewww guys get a room.” Clarke spoke up before anyone else in the gang could.

“We will later.” Anya smiled taking a seat next to Raven.

“So where’s your asshole best friend?”

“Raven she’s not an asshole she just isn’t very good at making new friends.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about your asshole best friend is excellent at making new friends.” Lexa spoke walking up to the table her eyes going straight to Clarke who smiled at Lexa.

“Clarke.” She spoke her voice lower than normal.

Finally, Lincoln spoke interrupting the staring contest Lexa and Clarke were currently having.

“Lexa this is Octavia” excitement in his voice as he introduced his girlfriend to one of his best friends. Lexa finally looking away from Clarke her eyes drift over to Octavia.

“Nice to meet you” They both said in unison. Raven rolled her eyes and got up.

“I’m going to get another round you guys want anything?”

“Yeah get us all another round of shots babe.”

“Yeah we want shots.” Said Octavia as she pounded her fists against the table. Raven just nodded and head towards the bar.

“I’ll be right back” Lexa told the gang before going after Raven. She stopped when she stood next to Raven.

“Did you follow me over here so you could be an asshole to me more?”

“No I came over here to apologize. I’m sorry that I was a dick to you earlier you seem like a lovely person and Anya seems to adore you so I will too.”

“Well thank you I accept your apology but let me tell you something Lexa if I find out that you treated my friends disrespectfully.” Directing her line of sight over onto Clarke.” you better believe we’ll be having another talk. I don’t know if I trust you, yet.” Raven smiled looking back up at Lexa.

If only Raven knew how easy it would be for Lexa to just end her life right here against the bar but Lexa wasn’t going to do that as much as she didn’t like being threatened she didn’t want to hurt Anya or Clarke for that matter so instead she swallowed down her pride and gave Raven a stoic nod in agreement.

 

As Raven and Lexa stood at the bar together waiting for the drinks Clarke couldn’t keep herself quiet anymore. Even though they had slept together one and a half years ago Clarke could never quite get Lexa off of her mind. She always hoped that maybe one day they would run into each other and now they had and all she could do was stare at her she must look like a complete fool she thought to herself.

“So what’s Lexas story?” She blurted out before she could stop herself.

“Way to be non-discreet griffin.” Octavia joked.

“What do you mean what’s her story?”

“Like besides being a complete fucking babe what’s her background tell me about her.”

“Why don’t you just ask her?” Anya smiled at Clarke. “She’s too scared to tell you but she likes you Clarke.”

“She doesn’t even know me.”

“Well I have an idea? Why don’t you guys get to know each other?” Octavia spoke up knowing that Clarke had been single for far too long.

She remembered the story well when Clarke came back to Polis after the medical conference and she was gushing about some one night stand some beautiful brunette Lexa woman and she had seen Clarke smile again the way she did when she dated Finn.

“I think that’s a great idea.”

“What’s a great idea?” Raven questioned as she and Lexa came back to the table bringing shots back for everyone and placing them on the table.

“Nothing.” Clarke was quick to answer but was betrayed when Octavia opened her mouth.

“Oh all of us just thought it was a great idea if Clarke and Lexa actually got to know each other.”

“Is that so” Lexa said sliding into the seat right next to Clarke. Clarkes cheeks growing redder by the second.

“Yeah she was just asking about you.” Octavia said a smile on her face.

“Yeah and Lexa was just telling me how beautiful she thinks you are.”

“Anya shut the hell up and take your shot.” Lexa directed toward Anya scooting a glass closer to her.

“Wait lets cheers. To Lincoln and Anya for finally fulfilling one of their dreams and opening L&A kickboxing center.” Raven cheered lifting her glass as everyone followed except Lexa who didn’t have a drink. They all downed their shots and slammed the glasses onto the table. Clarke feeling the effects of the alcohol leaned into Lexa and whispered in her ear sending a shiver down Lexas body.

“So you think I’m beautiful?”

Lexa looked at Clarke before responding.

“So beautiful.” She spoke briefly looking down at Clarkes lips before looking back up at her eyes.

“What’s your story?”

“My story?”

“Yeah like for example I can’t help but notice that you don’t drink why is that?”

Lexa thought for a moment about whether or not she should tell Clarke the truth or come up with a lie. After a moment of looking at Clarkes curious face and wanting nothing more than to kiss her lips again like she had one and half years ago she decided to be honest.

“Well when I drink it usually makes me want to do drugs and that would be really bad for me seeing as I’m a recovering addict.”

“Oh I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to offend you or.”

“Clarke,” Lexa said boldly placing her hand on Clarkes thigh causing Clarkes mouth to go dry. “You didn’t offend me I’ve been clean for about four years now.”

“That’s amazing my ex-boyfriend Finn he was an addict but he never got clean no matter how hard I pushed him too I haven’t seen him in months.”

“He will come around when he is ready. It took me a while and multiple relapses for me to finally quit.”

“How do you know Anya?”

“We met when we were seven been best friends ever since.”

“I still can’t believe I’ve put up with her ass for that long. I think I actually like your little brother better then I like you. Anya chimed in bringing Clarke and Lexa back to the real world.

“Little brother? Oh is he cute?” Octavia questioned causing Lincoln, Anya and Lexa to crack up laughing.

“Oh yeah he’s incredibly cute but he’s an eleven-year-old boy so it might be out of bounds for you to hit on him.” Lexa spoke.

“Aden! He’s your brother?”

“Yeah he’s my cute little brother.”

“Aden Woods, Lexa Woods why did I never put that together I just assumed that Anya was his mom.”

“Well I kind of am. I mean I have custody of him.”

“Wait why don’t you have custody of him” Octavia questioned.

Lexa really didn’t want to explain the story.

“I’m going to go get a drink.”

Lexa stood up rather abruptly getting up from the table leaving everyone including Clarke confused.

“Lexa wait” Anya called after her.

“Did I say something?”

“No, Lexa is just kind of emotional when it comes to Aden.” Lincoln chimed in.

“Six years ago Aden and Lexas parents died and it send Lexa into a downward spiral of drugs and self-loathing. There was a point in time when Lexa couldn’t even tell me her own name some very bad events happened and we finally convinced her to seek help so I took custody of Aden and have been taking care of him ever since.”

Clarkes heart broke for Lexa and Aden she knew what it felt like to lose a parent her dad had died five years ago. She wouldn’t know what to do if both of her parents had died at the same time. She didn’t know what she would do if she lost her mother. Before she knew it she was up and out of her sit and headed to the bar where Lexa was standing. She placed her hand on Lexas arm.

“I hope you didn’t actually come over here to drink.”

“No I didn’t.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Anya told you?”

Clarke nodded her head. Lexa knew she shouldn’t because of her job but she couldn’t help herself when she was around Clarke being around her Lexa felt safe something that she rarely ever felt around people. Her thoughts went back to Anyas words earlier to let herself be happy for once and before she could tell herself no she was moving closer to Clarke and whispering in her ear.

“I really want to kiss you Clarke Griffin.”

“I really want you to kiss me.”

Lexa moved her hand up to cup Clarkes face grazing her thumb against her cheek. Green eyes meeting blue before they both lend closer to each other closing the gap between them and pressing their lips together. Lexa could taste the alcohol and the strawberry lip balm on Clarkes lips and it made her head spin. Even though it had been over a year since they last kissed it still sent explosions through their bodies. The soft and gentle kiss quickly turned into something more heated when Clarke swiped her tongue out begging for entrance into Lexas mouth which was granted. Clarkes hands grabbing the back of Lexas shirt desperately pulling her closer.

“ew you guys get a room.” Anya smirked bringing them out of their lust filled daze before grabbing more shots and heading back to the table.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Clarke questioned.

“Yes.”

Lexa said before entwining her fingers with Clarkes and heading for the exit. When they got to Anyas apartment Clarke made quick work shoving Lexa against the door and attacking her very soft neck. She sucked on her pulse point before giving it a nip causing a moan to escape Lexas lips. Lexas hands roaming all over Clarkes body remember every inch of her like she had that night in London. Their lips going back on each other’s while Lexa grabbed the bottom of Clarkes shirt lifting it up over her head and throwing it on the ground. Lexa took a few steps forward moving Clarke backwards towards the couch their lips never leaving one another. As they fell down on to the couch Lexa pulled back hovering over Clarke she didn’t think she would ever get tired of looking at her.

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you since London.” Lexa breathlessly whispered.

“Me either.”

Clarke smiled at Lexa before grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her back down for another kiss. Lexa trailed her hands up and down the side of Clarkes body feeling her soft skin. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t hear the bathroom door open or the patted feet coming down the hall but what Lexa did hear was the glass breaking as it smashed against the floor. Lexa quickly jumped off of Clarke who looked just as confused as Lexa. If she had Romeo and Juliet on her she would have pulled one. She quickly snapped out of Commander mode and back into reality when she realized it was just Aden’s babysitter.

“Christina.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.”

“No its okay I just forgot you were here.” Lexa spoke as she made her way to where Clarkes shirt was laying picking it up and handing it to Clarke who took it with a smile sitting up.

“I should really get going.” Clarke said putting her shirt on and heading for the door.

“Wait Clarke you don’t have to go. I guess I should have told you.” Lexa said walking after Clarke who was opening the apartment door.

“Told me what?” Clarke spat whipping around to face Lexa almost knocking her back. “That you had a girlfriend?”

“Wait! What? I don’t. I don’t have a girlfriend. Christina is just Adens baby sister.”

“Then what should you have told me?”

“That she’s sleeping on my couch.” Anya chimed in coming down the hall with Raven wrapped around her waist.

“You just have impeccable timing don’t you?” Lexa smiled moving out of the way so Anya and Raven could step inside the apartment.

“she has a lot of impeccable things.” Raven slurred placing a sloppy kiss on Anyas lips.

Lexa had to get out of there being around those love birds was going to drive her crazy no matter how disgustingly cute she thought they were.

“At least let me take you home”

“Oh it’s really not that far but I could use some company.”

“Excellent. Shall we?” She said putting her arm out for Clarke to grab.

Clarke directed Lexa straight down the hall before stopping in front of a door.

“You live across the hall?”

“I told you it wasn’t far” Clarke said smiling letting go of Lexas arm and taking a step back grabbing the door key out of her pocket.

“Yes you did.”

“I’m sorry about earlier,” She said unlocking the door. “the whole girlfriend thing, I kind of just jumped to a conclusion.” She opened the door and looked up to a smiling Lexa.

“No worries gorgeous. Sooooooo can I kiss you goodnight or is that too cheesy and traditional?”

“Come here!” Clarke spoke grabbing Lexa by the front of her shirt and pulling her into a searing kiss. Lexa deepened it shoving her tongue into Clarkes mouth her hands coming to rest on Clarkes hips. After a few moments Clarke pulled away desperately needing air.

“Would you like to come inside?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Was all she could manage to say before she was being pulled into Clarkes apartment their lips and hands roaming over each other bodies once again. Only parting to strip each other of their clothes. Even when they fell down onto Clarkes bed they never pulled apart, never wanting to be even inches apart from one another.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a 100 story but I love the characters so much so I figured why not. Don't fret we will meet Clarke in the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think, should I continue, should I not? Much love.


End file.
